Chronophobia
by JuneF
Summary: This couldn't be happening. I was dead. Then everything came back when I was reborn as a baby in the body of a nameless character in one of my favorite anime. This is hell.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone!**

 **I am pleased to post my first English story on this site! Feel free to correct my grammar its gladly appreciated since my first language is French!**

 **Update** **(January** **07, 2017):** The time has come for new years resolution, I'm going to try and write chapters as much as possible.

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Being reborn is a pain. Let me explain this to you in simple terms.

First, you have the entire learning thing you have to pretend to do, so that your new creator won't think that you have a problem learning basic stuff like crawling, sitting or even babbling things that don't make sense at all. Even if you have the mind of a 25 year old female who studied to become a sociologist. This was a real problem in the beginning because I was learning stuff too quickly and my parents, in this new place, seemed to notice that as well. I didn't follow the guide of How Your Newborn Should Grow in the First Year book. I never read one of those books before, sure I had a class in my first year at the university about infant development. This course wasn't my favorite though and I didn't care about it at the time.

Did you know that a baby between age zero to three months old shouldn't laugh, crawl or even grab things with their tiny little hands? Well, I didn't know. I thought for sure that I was handling my baby stage perfectly, laughing and playing with the things that the male and female creator were shoving in my line of sight, which was not very large and clear at the time. I was proud with myself when I rolled on my side and try to start some sort of crawling. My joy didn't last very long. I saw that they were extremely confused by my action. Then, with my basic knowledge of the language, I assumed the thing I feared the most "Darling our baby girl is a genius!" said the male.

At that very instant, I started to panic. I'm not a genius far from it. I was not what you would call a quick learner in my past life. I had worked hard to be where I was. I didn't want to be labeled as a genius here. That would mean more strenuous work. Call me a coward, but the life of a genius child doesn't look like the happiest time.

Obviously after that incident, I started to act more like a normal three month old. I didn't try to speak to them until I was sure I could talk without being praised as a genius baby again. You know how parents are when they start talking very slow and articulated, that's when I started to babble to them. They were happy. I wasn't because the language here was different from where I came from. I was a French Canadian in my old life. I knew how to talk English, but this wasn't English. My guess, at that time, was some sort of Asian dialect and of course I was right. They spoke to me in Japanese.

I was sure that I could learn how to talk fluently in no time. I was wrong once again. Back then I was always thinking in English and French which confused me even more. The first time I talked to them they didn't correct me. After a couple of times they got worried because I was pronouncing my words in a weird way, they thought I had a hearing problem. I just had the worst accent you could hear. That was around my second birthday that they started to bring me to a Center for learning disabilities were we regularly saw a pronunciation teacher.

Then after I've been through all that stuff here came the real challenge, because being reborn wasn't enough, I now had to face the fact that I will never be myself again. I can no longer go out with my best friend to the local tea shop to have a relaxing evening or be abe to watch the next season of The Walking Dead. I also cannot do all the things that an adult could do like drinking coffee, watching horror movies or having sex, you know, I was 22 after all and consider legal. Well, some gods hates me because now I'm now stuck in a toddler body with limbs that probably won't do what I want them to do.

And this is just the beginning. Originally when I got full use of my legs and vision, around the age of two, I thought my parents were just poor because we didn't have a television or a new stylish house in the middle of Tokyo. Then I started to notice things that were really different from my world. It started with me tumbling over a box that contained sharp and rusty weapons, the kind you only see in anime. There were kunai, shuriken, senbon and some metal wire. Strange, I thought at that instant. What would my creator do with those. One month later I had completely forgotten about the weapons in the office. Up until one night when my father came home carrying a large box that looked exactly the same as the other one. I was so curious about the box that I launched myself at one of my father's legs. This only resulted in both of us falling backward with the box crashing on the floor opening what it contained.

I could only stare in shock when I saw a dozen hitae all over the floor. I took a look at my father in shock and mumbled out "What are these?" in a barely understandable Japaneses, while hiding behind his back. As much as I could now understand the extended of the language I couldn't really speak it that well.

"Those are hitae sweetie, they are the sign of loyalty to our village." He said with a pleasant smile.

 _I know what they are. I just don't know what you are doing with that stuff._ I thought. For the love of god, these are the headbands in Naruto. This can't be happening right, right?

If it wasn't for the comforting hand of my new father on my back I would have started crying and asking for help. I was scared. I had just learned that I was reborn into the Naruto manga the one created by Masashi Kishimoto. My inner fan girl couldn't believe it, hell, no one could believe this! In my entire life I had been watching Naruto throughout all my teenage years I even had posters on my wall. I knew this world was dangerous.

* * *

 **A big Thank you to my new Beta Space Jester, for his great work!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me again!**

 **I hope you all liked the prologue. I just completed the first chapter. I'm not used to writing long stories, but I will try my best to give you longer chapters in the future. As always, feel free to correct my grammar, it's gladly appreciated.**

 **Update** **(January** **07, 2017):** The prologue and the first chapter have been updated. I corrected some mistakes and added new content. This story might upgrade to **M** in the future.

 **With that please enjoy and review.**

* * *

I learned by listening to my parents that the Third Shinobi War had ended not that long ago. That's why my father had so many forehead protectors. He was making new ones for the people who lost theirs. During this year we had the Kyuubi attack. The beast didn't destroy all of Konoha, mainly the east side where there were training grounds and a few houses.

After the attack, I had made myself a mental note to find out everything that I could about this place for the next few years.

* * *

Fast forward four years into the future and now you have me, the current me, the one who was reborn in a freaking manga.

I am a healthy six year old girl. With long black hair, ocean blue eyes, a button nose, rosy cheeks and the list goes on. I am an averagely normal kid. I annoyed my parents, which is even funnier especially considering the fact that I have the mind of an adult. I often make innuendos. This isn't right, I know, but the look on their faces when they try not to blush or look outraged at me is just too much fun to pass up. I laugh, run, and play with the neighbor kids. I explore the village and take note of where I should go back, for searching purposes. The most important of all is that I am Nishiwaki Tsumugi, the new student at Leaf Academy but don't get your hopes up. This is the civilian school.

I heard my father's footstep down the hall of our small four room apartment coming toward my bedroom. I was already up. I was always up around six in the morning, I guess old habits die hard. Having lived a life where my daily schedule was starting everyday, for ten years before I died, around six in morning. Masujiro didn't knock. Once inside my room, he knelt besides my bed thinking I was sleeping, he kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear "I love you sweetie, stay safe." He always says that before he leaves to go outside the village to sell merchandise.

As a matter of fact, neither of my parents are Shinobi. They're both merchants. My father, Nishiwaki Masujiro, sells weapon of all kinds. He is the type of man who had a rough life and isn't impressed with a lot of things anymore. He often looks bored, but he has the biggest heart when it comes to caring for his family. I frequently compare him to a big teddy bear. I don't look like him. My father is big tall man with short brown hair, his eyes are almond shaped while mine are more wide and round. He doesn't have a delicate figure, my mother is delicate though. She is the perfect picture of a doll. Her skin is ivory just like mine. We could be twins, me and her, if it wasn't for the age gap and the fact that she's my mother. Aiko works with my father in the family business. She's in charge of the shop that we have downstairs. We sell weapons and sharpen them for the Shinobi of Konoha. We're also making headbands.

It was around seven in the morning when I decided that I should probably go eat before going to my first day at school. Aiko was already there sipping some delicious looking coffee when she noticed me staring at her. What I would do to have a cup of hot steaming coffee, right now.

"I made something special for you this morning sweet heart! There are pancakes in the oven for you. " I smiled and then proceeded to take two pancakes out of the enormous pile that she made.

"You know... Mugi-chan, today is your very first day at school. Are you excited? My little girl is all grown up now! " she already had tears forming in her dark blue eyes. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's going to be fun. " she didn't look pleased with my answer, but whatever I'm not a morning person even though I've been awake for a while now.

Half an hour later I was dressed, I had my lunch box secured in my yellow backpack, all my new pencils were in the right place with my recently bought books and paper sheet. I was ready for school. My first day at the Leaf Academy was starting.

Aiko took my hands and we started walking toward the academy. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I could not stay in place. I was fidgeting with the hem of my newly bought orange dress and kicking rocks with my left foot to calm my nerves. I should be happy, right? No, I was starting at the civilian Leaf Academy. It means that in the future events of this universe, I could not protect myself or the people I care about. Aiko and Masujiro didn't want their precious little girl to go to the Shinobi academy. No matter what I did it simply didn't work and I did a lot of things to convince them. For example, I helped in the store, I read story books about Shinobi, I even try to throw some of my father's weapons, and in the end I had a temper tantrum every time they said no to me.

"Look, Mugi-chan. We're here! " she said with a bright smile while searching my face for a good reaction. No, this isn't going to happen right now. I am mad.

She then grabbed my hand and started to talk to one of the teachers. My mother then informed them about my hearing problem and my difficulties with pronunciation. I was glad about that, I didn't want to look like a fool explaining why I was talking the way I am. Even though it's not what they think it is. I'm pretty sure they never heard another form of communication, in which case they will probably understand that it resembles an accent and not a hearing problem. She then kissed me goodbye and went to work.

* * *

Three months had passed since my first day at the academy. In that period of time I learned that I needed glasses. So obviously they bought me the most retarded pair I ever saw. We didn't make a lot of money and I knew that, it's just that they chose to buy the kind you see in anime. The one pair that all clumsy or nerd characters wear, the round ones. It covers half of my face, but at least I can see. So I got that going for me, which is nice.

I also started to write and draw maps in a notebook of all the places I should go to start training without being seen by an adult. I wasn't going to wait to get attacked to do something. As much as I would like to remember how I died in my previous life, this time around I needed to be prepared and ready to fight back. I want to live a full life this time.

The first spot on my list was the library. Which I will go whenever I want, I just have to ask Aiko or Masujiro and they would let me. The library is close enough to our place, so my parents can watch me walk all the way there without trouble, plus they know the librarian. The potential of this place is huge. The building is filled with scrolls and books on how to become an apprentice Shinobi. With enough luck and work I could perhaps ask one of the Shinobi or Kunoichi there to help me understand the basics. So far I haven't had the courage to ask anyone.

The second place in my notebook is the back alley of my parents shop. I only have to tell my mother that I want to play outside and then she would open the back door regularly to check on me while she works. Normally, Aiko just yells at me to come home to eat, so I know I have to stay close to hear her. With that knowledge in mind, I only have to climb over the wooden fence and practice by the forest. I had already painted targets on the trees there, not so long ago. So it's rather easy for me to train there with some of the kunai that I have stolen from my father.

The third location is the most complicated one. I have to go to school in the morning, then tell my mom that I have been invited to play at one of my friend's houses. From this point I have run to one of the training ground near the Forest of Death and work on my stamina and speed. The training grounds there are never occupied due to the amount of insects coming from the woods. I'm not into getting bitten all over my body, but that's the only place where people never go. I make the most of it when I'm there and run around the terrain for as long as I can. Then rapidly work on my strength before I have to head back home. Which is approximately around nine pm.

The fourth place is my bedroom, I didn't need to write that down, obviously, however, this is as important as the other three. I practice my yoga and meditation there, with a makeshift mat. It doesn't look like it, but it helps me stay focused.

My training was somewhat going well for someone who didn't really know anything.

* * *

 _The time here don't go by fast._ I thought while scribbling another flower on the bottom page of my history book. It had been two more months. I was close to my seventh birthday and I was still in the civilian school.

The worst of it all was that I had not met a single canon character yet.

I yawned, for the sixth time since the beginning of the lesson. This is going to be a long fucking day. It's only 10 am and I'm already complaining. I wish something interesting would happen. In my old life I would have been scrolling on Pinterest or something.

I stretched my arms in front of me and laid my head on top of them, may as well take a nap.

I gasped and jump on my feet, then turn toward the offending hands that had slapped me across the head and yell " _You fucking asshole!_ " Stunned, I took a step back and look at my feet. Did... Did I... Shit! I just spoke in English. Where the hell did that come from? Everyone is now looking at me with question marks in their eyes.

"What did you just say Tsumugi-san? Try to speak slowly this time and remember to pronounce the entire syllable when you talk... " I look up to my teacher with watery eyes.

"Humpf... I'm... sorry I yelled. " I whispered, then proceed to sit back on my chair, ignoring the question completely.

I swear I'm going to punch that guy some day. He always makes fun of his students. He didn't need to tell them about my problem. Well, it doesn't really matter now... They all know anyways and I'm not seeking pity because I have a terrible accent. Even if I did try to make a kicked puppy face at him, it didn't work.

I looked at the clock on the wall and close my eye in annoyance at least lunch is coming... And dear God, I'm begging you, don't make any of those kids come near me today.

I sat in my usual spot on the grass next to the dumpster of the school. Thinking about the plan that I made a while ago when I was revising the way I was training. I thought about practicing at night and what I could achieve during this extend period of time. That way I won't have to lie every time I'm going to a friend's house and tonight will be the perfect time, the sky is clear and there's no sign that it will rain.

* * *

That night I went to sleep earlier. I slept till midnight.

I still could hear both of my parent talk in their room. So, I sat on my bed and started to meditate.

Half an hour later, I sneak out of my room wearing black leggings with a dark gray long sleeve turtleneck dress, my hair was put in a loose braid and was dangling over my right shoulder with that I had strapped a brown belt around my hip to hold the customary beige bag that contains Kunai, Shuriken, and two ninja scrolls with basic jutsu in them.

I looked back, making sure no one had seen me getting out of the apartment, and then proceeded to run to the nearest training ground.

It was one in the morning when I came to a stop.

" _Damn... this is more stressful than I though..._ " I said while sitting to calm my breathing. I was now in training ground three. How cliché. I took a good look around then rose to my feet.

" _This place is spooky at night... I feel like someone's watching me... Jesus lord, maybe that's a bad idea, I shouldn't be here alone..._ " I whispered once again in English.

Well, I can't go now, can I...? I just arrived here. I should probably start throwing weapons or something. This feels awfully awkward. I really have the feeling that someone is behind me. Must be the dark... I've watched too many horror movies in my other life to feel comfortable at night surrounded by forest.

I laugh.

"What are you laughing at? " a voice spoke right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. I slowly turned my head with my eyes practically popping out of my skull. I took a step back falling on my backside.

I then started to scream.

"Maa... Maa... Don't be so loud, I won't hurt you. Did you get lost? " I stopped. Wait a minute... This tone of voice sounds strangely familiar.

"Do you need help getting back home, little girl? " I stared in shock and couldn't even make a sound. Is this...

* * *

 **A big thank you to my Beta, Space Jester!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Allo!**

 **This chapter is very short, I apologize. As always, feel free to correct my grammar, it's gladly appreciated.**

 **With that please enjoy and review.**

* * *

My eyes widened at the sudden realization. This was Kazuhiko Inoue the voice actor... I wish... At least it would mean that I would be back in my world.

The man who's currently standing in front of me is Hatake Kakashi. I doubt it's someone else... Maybe it's his Doppelgänger, if he had one somehow. Could be a clone who knows...

He's acting strangely sociable though. Is this Kakashi the same as the anime?

Duh... Wake up, Tsumugi. You're not a special snowflake. You're a kid, alone at night, near a forest. There is a good chance that he doesn't want to scare you.

"... you deaf? " I jumped out of my train of thought and examined him. What did he say? I was busy having thoughts about him.

"What... " I said.

"Maa... Can't you listen a bit? Where do you live, I'll bring you back. "

"... I'm not supposed to tell stranger. Stranger danger... " I took a step back away from him, just to prove that I was indeed afraid.

I still have to act a bit like a six soon to be seven year old. I don't want him to think that I was some kind of spy sent by Iwa or Sound. That will be bad, real bad.

"Look, little girl. I won't hurt you, I'm on patrol tonight for the village. " he stated while bending on his knee to be on my eye level.

I wish I could be taller right now so he wouldn't have to bend for me. I mean, not that I would mind him bending for me or anything but...

"What's your name...? "

"Hatake Kakashi, I'm a jounin. "

"Well... I'm Nishiwaki Tsumugi, "

"Are you Masujiro-san daughter? " he said, cutting me off. I nodded.

"You shouldn't be out at night alone. Follow me, I'm bringing you back to the store. "

"How do you know my father, I never saw you at the store. " I state. I knew I never saw him there, that's for sure. I was always at the store before I started to go to school.

"I had a mission not so long ago with your father to deliver weapon."

"And how did you know I was his daughter? "

"Maa... Masujiro-san talked about his precious wife and daughter all the way to the border of fire country. There's not a lot of Nishiwaki in Konoha either. "

In fact, there is only my family. My father came here when he was a boy with his mother. His father had died during the second war. So my grandmother came here, in Konoha, has a refugee.

* * *

We came to an abrupt stop in front of the store after walking in silence all the way back here from the training ground.

What surprised me the most was that he didn't have his precious book with him. Maybe he thought it was inappropriate for a man to walk with such material in front of a little girl.

I could have had so much pleasure teasing him with innuendo.

"What were you doing out there alone? " He asked while I was climbing the stair that when directly in front of the door of the apartment.

"Training... I guess... " I said not really sure if I should tell the truth.

"Hum.. "

 _What_.. I thought.

I looked up and he was gone. I was about to ask what did he want, but he vanished... So, I guess it's a win since he didn't want to talk to my parents.

* * *

"Nishiwaki Tsumugi! "

I woke up, startle. Did someone just scream my name?

Not a second after my name was pronounce my mom came flying into my room. She looked absolutely enraged.

"What did you do? " she asked, not so calmly.

I stared at her not really knowing what to say or where to start. Did she find out about me sneaking out.

"I swear if you did something bad, you'll be punished for the rest of your life. Get dressed. The Hokage wants to meet you. "

"What? " I answer dumbly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

 **I'm glad to present to you the third chapter. As always, feel free to correct my grammar, it's gladly appreciated.**

 **Warning:** Spoiler. If you didn't watch the episode where sasuke gets bitten by orochimaru or the episode where Deidara bomb Suna you're going to know what happen. Oh irony. Seriously, I'm using swear words be warn. Don't forget this story might upgrade to **M** in the future.

 **Enjoy and review.**

* * *

The walk to the Hokage tower was interesting to say the least. I never saw my mother act like this. She was jittery all the way to the building and worst of all, I probably inherited her anxiousness. Let me tell you one thing, I was never someone who thought twice before doing something in my old life. Now a simple visit to the Hokage set me off like a fire and I nearly had a panic attack going there. This isn't me; I never doubt what I did before and now look at me. I'm fucking sweating like a pig, that's gross.

I mean, what could he want anyway. It's not like I disobey some rules. If I did something wrong, what could it be?

It's true that I've been training at night alone without being a Shinobi. But that alone wouldn't be a reason to sanction a kid. Maybe they saw me doing research in the library for quite some time now. If they spied on me they probably saw my failed attempts at making any contact with older and more experience Shinobi. If they somehow interpret this as a threat to the village, what would they do? Could this be why he would want to see me?

Oh god! Kakashi possibly heard me talk in English back at the training ground too. If he did, I'm screwed. Why didn't I think about this in the first place? This is it! They know that I'm not from here.

I'm not a traitor. I've lived here for almost seven years. Are they going to take me away from my family and imprison me? What is the incarceration system here anyway? It's not like they talk about it in the anime. Well, they did, but not enough to describe how it works.

A fly wouldn't be afraid of me. So why would they want to see a tiny miserable little kid playing ninja in the forest. Breath in... Breath out. It would be alright. I'm a child they can't hurt me..?

Looking up I saw the entrance of the building.

Two guards were posted outside, one on each side of the door. It's weird that they never showed that in the series. Is it important, though? Did I change things just by being born here? Chances are that I'm probably only over-thinking, again.

The inside of the building is just copy and paste of the manga, minus the texture, color and smell. You can't really see those details on paper.

I'm grateful I didn't have to smell while I was reading the manga, though. The building air stinks like an old lady's house. Peppermints everywhere. The janitor or whoever cleans this place should think about opening up one or two windows. Bad idea, they should open all the windows.

My mother tugged at my right hand which made me look up to her. She pointed at the wide brown door and said "We should hurry. We don't want to make him wait. " I nodded, thinking that we still arrived twenty minutes before our appointment with the Hokage. It's a pretty good time for someone who's supposed to be in a hurry.

After approximately twenty minutes a man with stacks of paper came our way telling us that we could now enter the office.

Once inside the oval office my mother, always the polite one, bowed to the Hokage. This left me with no other choice to do the same. How unpleasant.

"Aiko-san, it's a pleasure to see you again with your, "

"Hokage-sama, please forgive my daughter for the inconvenience she created, "

"Aiko-san, "

"I don't know what happen but, "

"Everything is fine, Aiko-san, please listen to me. One of the Shinobi that was on patrol last night reported to me that he saw your daughter on the third training ground. This is highly inappropriate for a young girl to be out at this time of the night. Considering your body language and your reaction I'm sure you didn't know any of this. "

"Of course I didn't know. "

 _Fucking snitch_ , I thought.

" Normally, I would not scold her if she was a student. However, this situation is different since she's not in the academy to become a Kunoichi. Only the children of the school and the Shinobi can use the training ground. If she wishes to use them, she would have to enrol herself and become a Kunoichi."

This old man sure knows how to play his cards. I mean, reverse psychology here. I don't know if I have to intervene. She about to explode, I can feel it.

I'm going to regret this so much, but if I ever want to become worthy of this word it's my chance.

"Hum... It's not my parents fault. I made t-the decision myself. I mean... If I can't even defend myself, who's going to protect my parents, the store and the apartment? " I said while admiring the grain of the wood on the floor.

Who's going to prevent your death on a rooftop? Who's going to save Sasuke from Orochimaru? Who's going to prevent all that shit coming down on us? Am I supposed to just stand there and do nothing while knowing everything?

"There is no imminent danger in the village right now. "

" What if there's a big fly clay bird that comes and start bombing the village. What if a frustrated red kid comes here with some fellow orange friends, " I'm making no sense.

" You're making no sense, Tsumugi , stop it. The Hokage doesn't want to hear you babble. "

" You have a big imagination and it's beautiful. Yet, I'm afraid that no such things exist."

Wait a couple of years and you'll see that I was right old man. I probably pushed it too far, though. I knew, I should have stopped talking after the clay bird part. Now I'm labeled the kid with a beautiful imagination. Great.

" I'm not going to the delay this any longer. Nishiwaki Tsumugi, do you want to start your journey to become a Kunoichi? "

"Yes, I'm ready sir. "

"No. "

Damn it! This could have been easy. I looked at her and frown. Yeah, you know what's coming your way Aiko. I'm going to go berserk in the Hokage office. Better say yes before it's too late.

"I'm just concern is it safe for her... She's so young. " I smiled brightly at her.

" She will be under surveillance till she become a Genin then she will be assigned a Jounin who will take care of her. This is perfectly safe for her if she doesn't put herself in trouble. Great effort is put by us in protecting our genins. They are after all, the next generation. "

Well played old man.

"Well, I guess I see no reason, then... "

"Good. She will start on Monday next week. Please pass by the secretary, she will give you all the documents you need to enrol her. "

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. "

This time I bowed on my own. This is going to be awesome.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

 **If you know any beta that would like to correct my story please tell me !**


End file.
